Love Is Always Here
by ExorcistMage
Summary: Poems I wrote about the Percy Jackson characters, and relating to all the books, and has scenes, etc. Includes characters, and scenes from THE LOST HERO! Short, and sweet, but no flames, please! I will start adding more descriptive scenes during the poem.
1. I Can't Believe It

**MT: I only own the poems!**

**THIS one is about how Rachel felt after they broke up, and Percy is now with Annabeth.**

When you are near,

all my fears are realized.

I miss your eyes,

your smile, your warm touch on my skin.

Nights, I would cry wondering, why?

Love is just a word,

and you are just another face.

We used to have our hands laced,

and you looked at me adoringly,

but where did it all go?

It shows that love leads to heartbreak,

and I lasted for only one more.

Your are my first love,

and my last.

For I could never love someone the way I loved you,

For you I'd die,

for you I'd lie,

but never, ever ask me to forget you.

Your heart belonged to someone else,

Like my heart belongs to you.

Seeing you with her,

makes my heart churn,

and hearing your laugh makes me wish even more,

that it was me next to you...

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

MT: Please REVIEW!


	2. For You

**MT: Thank You, for reviewing, and I hope you will tell me how I did ;3**

**For You**

**Annabeth during The Last Olympian lying on the bed next to Silena, and Percy comes in. Also when Annabeth saw Rachel, come in on a helicopter.  
**

I saw you again,

like a long lost friend.

I thought I was dead,

and that everyday,

I would be filled with regret,

that I didn't tell you how I felt.

That when I was with you,

I wish that it would never end.

For you I took a knife,

and I would have gladly gave you my life .

Poison ran through my veins,

I tried to hide the pain,

I wanted to spill out my heart,

from the very start,

but what would that have accomplished?

You're so sweet,

and hard to beat,

My heart is yours,

just take it,

and please don't break it.

I felt something inside,

every time I saw you with her,

I wanted scream,

I didn't cry,

I hoped she'd die.

Did our time together mean nothing,

did I stayed by your side to watch you die,

I can't go on like this.

Tell me what I mean to you,

and tell me soon,

before I'm out of your reach.

Remember our long walks on the beach,

and how I told you of my life?

You didn't notice me,

and when I look at the sea,

I will always think of you with me...

Underwater, it's just us,

I looked into your green eyes,

as you gaze into mine,

I fell as if time froze,

nothing seemed more perfect,

as long as I have you...

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**MT: Sorry! I might be a little longer, wait, because I have a lot of tests, and I need to concentrate for a while, so I hope you understand! Read my other stories!  
**

_**I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS, IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! IF MORE THEN I UPDATE SOONER!**_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**VOTE ON MY POLL, FOR WHICH STORIES I SHOULD UPDATE!**_


	3. With You

MT: PLEASE REVIEW/ CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!

**This is about Piper feelings during The Lost Hero, about Jason, and how the memories that she thought that her and Jason were dating.**

_**With You**_

I never felt this way about anyone,

but I guess you wouldn't know,

Even if I poured out my heart.

you forgot about us,

or was their nothing to begin with?

Your memories are gone,

along with our love song,

I would fight for you,

help you remember me,

but you know we were never suppose to be,

if we started over,

would you feel the sparks?

Or is all I've been doing a lost cause?

Even if all of this is a lie,

I will keep trying,

because every moment I'm with you,

I know what I am beginning to feel is true...

You are the fighter I never was,

Your heart is strong,

and that gives me the strength to carry on.

Friends are close by,

but how long will I have to tell this lie?

I wanted to save my family,

but how could I risk losing you for eternity,

I don't know what to do,

please help me stay true,

An adventure is happening,

and a life time of pain is here,

to fall,

then the world will suffer in fear.

Olympus holds hope,

and right now,

that is all we have,

but this time could our last chance together...

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**MT: Sorry! I might be a little longer, wait, because I have a lot of tests, and I need to concentrate for a while, so I hope you understand! Read my other stories!  
**

_**I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS, IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! IF MORE THEN I UPDATE SOONER!**_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**VOTE ON MY POLL, FOR WHICH STORIES I SHOULD UPDATE!**_


	4. Not Worth It

MT: THIS STORY I WILL UPDATE WITHIN 2-3 days or DAILY, OR MULTIPLE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!

**Annabeth's thoughts about Luke, and how her feelings changed, and she starts liking Percy.**

**Not Worth It**

I wish I never met you,

So I wouldn't have gone though this at all.

You always said you'd break my fall,

But where were you?

First crush, I felt the rush.

You weren't a just crush,

and I thought we had something more.

You left me in the dark,

Broke my heart.

I said I wouldn't do this,

But you changed,

And so did I.

No more tears,

Rid my self of fears.

Your loss,

And it's time I realized,

That you are not worth it.

If you loved me at all, you would have stayed.

If you think you can come back to me after that,

Start crawling you sniveling rat.

I moved on, since that night,

I began to think we weren't right,

But who started this fight?

You turned bad,

I can't help,

but being sad.

Memories fade,

and now I would gladly,

send your soul,

to lord Hades.

We been through a lot,

was that just a twist in your plot?

I looked deeply into your eyes,

which I now begin to realize,

it wasn't because of me,

the gods you blame,

but your father carries the shame.

I found someone new,

that would stay true,

more than you ever did,

My feelings are gone,

my heart stayed strong,

and his green eyes always ended my cries,

of when you left me behind...

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**MT: Sorry! I might be a little longer, wait, because I have a lot of tests, and I need to concentrate for a while, so I hope you understand! Read my other stories!  
**

_**I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS, IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! IF MORE THEN I UPDATE SOONER!**_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**VOTE ON MY POLL, FOR WHICH STORIES I SHOULD UPDATE!**_


	5. Missing

MT: Holy Zeus! 3 updates in one day, is not really good considering these are poems...

JL: I will not say** *Silencing charm activates* *Nico shadow travels in***

Nico: Finally! Now I can say **you are not Rick Riordan**, and now I don't have stable duties this week! Thanks!

MT: You are welcome, NICO!

**What Annabeth feels when Percy is blasted off the Mountain, and when they start to burn the shroud.**

**Missing -Annabeth POV  
**

**I felt my skin go cold,**

**I tried to bold,**

**But I fell apart,**

**Loss for words,**

**I said what I felt from my heart.**

**I held your shroud by the flames,**

I lost it, I broke down. I was holding Percy's shroud, ready to burn. Percy getting blown off of St. Helens, it was my fault, I shouldn't have left him. I spoke truly in front of many campers, about Percy Jackson, my best friend.

**I am to blame,**

** for your disappearance,**

**Despair surrounded the air,**

**As I cried,**

**I won't lie anymore,**

**I love you,**

**And I should have told you that before.**

**Afraid of rejection, and now I regret it.**

**I might never see your beautiful face again.**

I remembered the kiss I gave him before I left him up there. I kept seeing his grinning face in my mind every time I hear his name. i know I like him as more then a friend, but now I could never tell him.**  
**

**I wish I knew if you are alright,**

**I prayed,**

**I promised I would stay,**

**But a part of me is always with you…**

**I know you,**

**If you are out there please come back,**

**For the fact,**

**That I can't live without you,**

**Because with you gone, I'd die….**

I watch the volcano blow, and I felt devastated, my arms went numb, I couldn't think. I thought i was going to die, and I should have up there.**  
**

**They say you're dead,**

**I felt the blood rush to my head,**

**my eyes turned red,**

**I cried many tears,**

**wishing that it wasn't true.**

I heard the new, I didn't know what was true. I cried that night scared to get up, and fight back, Percy, you are my friend, whom I would goes to Hades and back to save.**  
**

**You're just missing,**

**I hope they all would listen,**

**You are the hero,**

**that is known,**

**I wished more than anything,**

**that you are here,**

**and destroy my fears,**

**of you ever leaving my side again...**

I was about to burn the shroud, but I stopped mid-sentence, and saw Percy, with his ruffled hair standing back there, and I was enternally happy I had another chance to be with you, even if you couldn't figure out my feelings, I still had hopes you felt the same...**  
**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	6. Figure It Out

**MT: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I 3 YOU GUYS IF YOU DO!**

**Annabeth and how she felt during BOTL and TLO**

**Figure It Out**

Can you feel my heart beat,

that speeds up when you're near,

so why do I cry?

Well, I will tell you why,

You still didn't figure out,

how I felt about you.

After years of time spent,

you should know where my feelings went.

You are cute when you act dumb,

but you break my heart,

when you lie,

I try not to cry.

I can't last,

if you told me goodbye.

Our parents hate each other,

but why don't I feel the same about you?

Every time I see you,

my fears melt away,

because I knew you'd protect me,

and even then you couldn't see,

why I trusted my life with you,

and even near death,

I'll hold back for just the fact,

that you don't need the guilt,

but I will always know what I feel,

and let you know it's real...

I love you,

but you are having mixed feeling,

that makes your mind begin reeling,

so why talk to me if you don't know,

I will just give the cold shoulder,

and as we get older,

I will only get closer to you,

but my heart will always stay true...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Dead To Me

**READ! BELOW! OVER!**

**It's in Thalia's POV when she joined to help Camp Half-Blood, and how her feelings about Luke changed over time, and now they are nothing more.  
**

**Dead To Me**

I always loved you until now.

everyday you killed me slowly with your touch,

Then drowned me in your words,

You then sent the final blow to my heart.

Blood surrounded this field,

and I didn't bring a shield,

because I didn't know we would turn enemies.

After what feels like centuries of time,

spent together,

I thought we would be with each other forever.

You raised the sword,

and cut my life cord,

I trusted you,

but what did you do?

You held it, and threw it back at me,

you laughed in my face,

I felt rage build up,

as my heart raced...

This isn't the end,

For you my friend,

Your suffering is just beginning,

Count the seconds everyday,

For with your luck,

you are surely about to pay.

Your eyes I once looked contently into,

that hurt me so,

Were pleading for the war to end,

but when you betrayed me,

my heart went cold,

along with my soul.

Another chance you ask,

that era is over,

This battle will continue to play,

when we are older,

but at least I will live without you...

_**WINNER! Anime-lover10  
**_


	8. War is Declared

**READ BELOW! _WINNER! anime-lover10_**

_**MT: Take a guess of what scene this is for, REVIEW, and if your right I will IM/PM you a preview of any story that is mine, of your choice! **_

_**TELL ME IN A REVIEW:**_

_**SCENE:**_

_**POV:**_

_**BOOK:  
**_

**War Is Declared**

Try and beat me,

you won't get far,

I'll destroy you forever,

Forget this battle, I'll never.

Coming soon is your end,

for you took my friend.

Rage is in my eyes,

may all hear my battle cries,

I won't have mercy,

nor will I curtsy,

to the likes of you, fowl beast,

and in the Underworld you shall soon be,

the depths of Tartarus you shall see.

I slayed your head,

as dust bleed all over,

I felt my heart pound,

and images pass by,

and I went on a rampage,

for everyone shall die.

Your kind won't survive,

Olympus shall prosper and thrive,

as the past remains history,

and she will be remembered,

as the hero she is,

and the memories of all remain alive in this stride...

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_**MT:**__**WHOSE POV, AND WHICH BOOK/ THE SCENE ? IF YOUR ARE CLOSE TO CORRECT SCENE, I WILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW OF HALF OF A NEW CHAPTER OF ONE OF MY STORIES, ANY STORY YOU CHOOSE! **_


	9. My Hero

**MT: PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES, AND REVIEW!**

**Calypso's feelings on the island of Ogygia, of all the heroes, and the recent one, Percy Jackson.**

**My Hero**

You been playing games with my heart,

from the very start.

I can't lie,

without you I'd die.

You said you'd never leave me,

but what did it really mean?

Scenes of You and I,

Ran through my mind,

endless nights I wish we had more time,

but how could I stop you from leaving?

We only had hours together,

but that was how long it took,

for me to fall in love again.

You only think of me as a friend,

you never felt the same,

for you love someone else,

so why play this heartbreak game?

The gods hate me,

so can you hear my pleas,

don't ever leave me,

and go into the sea,

but I know that is where you are to be.

Anywhere, but with me...

A hero surfaces on this island,

but my curse then appears,

he will never stay,

I am always heartbroken,

but you came,

then took my fears away,

promising you'd stay,

For once I prayed this wasn't a dream,

like everyday with you it seemed.

I laughed,

as I told you of my past

wondering how long this love will last.

I kept strong,

knowing I will see you again,

but only as a friend.

My hero,

may your end come,

when life's worth spent,

and you are with your love once again...

_**REVIEW REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER I BEG OF YOU! PLZ! ;3**_


	10. Mine

**I AM BACK! TERRIBLY SORRY!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My computer got a virus, and shut down, so I had to repair it by myself, so I had to use my phone, but couldn't update, and I type slow with school and everything! Please Review and forgive my arrogance!**

_**TELL ME IN A REVIEW:**_

_**SCENE:**_

_**POV:**_

_**BOOK:**_

**Mine**

Tears streamed down,

You are almost dead,

My heart bleed.

I stayed by your side,

Praying you would survive.

Others think, why her?

I don't care,

I love him,

So don't dare,

And try to take him.

I won't break,

I will strike you with fear,

And then tear you limb from limb,

Take that as a warning.

You made me start too care,

Now I hope my feelings you'll share.

For once I cried,

Everyone thought their eyes lied,

My tears were caused by you,

now I hope you knew I always stayed true.

People think of me as heartless,

Now I lie restless,

Waiting for you.

I took advice of a friend,

And held on, until the very end,

For you will always be mine,

And for you I'll try not too step out of line…

**Sorry if it's a little messed up, but here's an amusing one if you can tell me what scene and book in a review! REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… PLEASE FOR GODS' SAKE!**


	11. Destiny RANDOM

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK IF YOU WANT TOO! TO REMIND ME TO UPDATE OR WHATEVER! www.f a c e b o o k . com/ MT. ATHENA .OWL (No Spaces)**

!RANDOM POEM!

MOTIVATOR

**DESTINY**

Look into the mirror,

What do you see?

Someone who doesn't care,

Or someone who lives life like a dare?

When I look at you,

I see a friend,

That always helps me in the end.

Don't judge yourself,

Life's full of moments of heartfelt,

But you have great friends,

For you they'd go to ends,

So why should you worry,

Fight off the fears like they're furies.

Imagine the future,

And tell me what you see,

A future of hope and glee,

Or one filled with sorrows and pleas.

You have a voice,

Now make the choice.

Stay in the past,

Or make the present last,

Take your pick,

But be quick.

Resentment lies on both sides,

Get off the free rides.

Your destiny is within reach,

Your mistakes will teach,

Yet are you willing to take this by force,

Or let yourself fall off course…

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR BLUE VIRTUAL COOKIES AND CUPCAKES! **


	12. Tears Drop

_**TELL ME IN A REVIEW:**_

_**SCENE:**_

_**POV:**_

_**BOOK:**_

**Tears Drop**

Cold lonely Nights,

The moon shines lights.

My dark eyes,

Peers into the skies.

Shadows consume your soul,

Many shall pay the toll.

Tell me now before I go,

Do you accept?

When you're knee-deep in dept?

Opportunity strikes,

You're pedaling the pedals of your bike,

Is our story done?

Is the final score, zero to one?

I heard your tears drop silently,

Like bullets striking me down,

When I left this heap of a town.

Every moment spent,

I never wondered where the time went.

As long as I was with you,

the world calmed, and that is true,

I hope you figured out this important clue.

I can't take to see you in pain,

I didn't gain,

I drive in this lonely lane.

Wondering if you're happy,

While I sit here and feel trapped.

I see you're not,

Cuz' you not looking so hot.

I always have open arms,

Just know I won't cause you harm.

Come to me,

And back to the sea,

I will always be here,

Don't shed anymore tears,

Stop living life in fears,

Live life without regret.

The future is set,

The past you should forget,

Move on with your life.

I offered you everything,

You made me cringe,

Told me you can't,

And since then, I never rant,

The past is yesterday,

And you're still in my memories, so please say,

You'll remember each day,

You stayed,

With me, and how you'll never betray me,

Forever even in this day..**.**

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_**MT:**__**WHOSE POV, AND WHICH BOOK/ THE SCENE ? IF YOUR ARE CLOSE TO CORRECT SCENE, I WILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW OF HALF OF A NEW CHAPTER OF ONE OF MY STORIES, ANY STORY YOU CHOOSE! **_


	13. Family Of Theives

.com/?v2kp3cg6cx5jbki

/\

!

!Taylor Swift- The Story Of Us - PM meif u want password, Awesome song! ;3

**The Stoll brothers stealing streak (sorry if it's a bit off)**

**Family of Thieves**

We are thieves of the night,

we win almost every fight.

We're quick with tricks,

our pranks are the best,

and you we'll surely pest.

Stealing is our game,

hundreds know our names,

enemies we made,

even Lord Hades.

The ghost king's mad,

and he's gonna make us feel bad.

Punishing us everyday,

so he'll make sure we pay.

Clothes that change sizes,

curses that make us seem bias,

will ruin our rep,

and lose a leap in our step.

We are known far and wide,

so when we're near, your money you'll hide.

We are brothers two,

anything we say might not be true,

so that is your last clue...

**REVIEW!**


End file.
